Choices
by Faithrss
Summary: I suck at summaries!! Just read it and you'll find out!
1. Prologue

A/N This is a fic written from several different characters point of view. Each chapter is through the eyes of a different character. It is written post Freak Nation. It will eventually be an A/M fic.   
  
Disclaimer.. I don't own dark angel or any of the characters....u guys know the drill!  
  
This is my first DA fic but don't go easy!! All reviews will be very appreciated!  
  
Prologue  
  
Four peoples' lives changed forever. One night, they all made decisions that altered their life courses. One gave up her lover because his heart didn't belong to her. Another sacrificed himself for love and landed in prison. A soldier learnt compassion, but in that, made a weak mistake. A dark angel momentarily succumbed to her pain, loneliness, and heartache. 


	2. Leaving love behind

-Asha-  
  
Slowly Asha lifted her head. She had been staring out of Logan's window now for almost fifteen minutes, yet she had seen nothing. Tears marred her vision. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she always fall in love with people who couldn't love her? Sighing she walked slowly back towards the bedroom, there was still several hours before dawn, maybe she could get some sleep. Logan was still deep in slumber as she climbed back into the bed. Lovingly she stroked his head, his dark hair tussled and spread against the pillow. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. Live this lie, she knew deep down he didn't love her. Sobbing she snuggled closer against him and eventually drifted off back to sleep.  
  
Asha opened her eyes and smiled. Logan was still sleeping peacefully, his arms around her, his head inches from hers. Her heart leaped slightly at the sight. She lightly stroked his cheek as he started to stir. He opened his eyes his face in a wide smile but as he saw her a slight look of disappointment crossed his features, which he promptly hid. Not soon enough though as Asha saw it. It was times like this that tore her up inside. He had thought she was Max! She was never going to be able to compete for his heart against the seemingly perfect brunette. She loved him. God it was clear to everyone, he was her life, her soul. She knew she had to let him go. She couldn't do this anymore, eventually he would hate her, she just wasn't Max. She couldn't let that happen. She kissed him one last time and slid out of the bed. She dressed quickly and left the apartment without looking back. He didn't even try to stop her. She strode away into the night. 


	3. Fighting the good fight

A/N: This and most of the following chapters are bound to contain a fair amount of Logan bashing. Sorry if you don't like it but it's just the way I write! If you have something against this please don't kill me...but this story might not be for you!  
  
-Logan-  
  
Dancing wih Max.He loved this song,he loved her.Her eyes sparkled at him and he felt his insides melt. She was just so beautiful. Logan sighed as he felt her brush up against him sending shivers down his spine. Slowly his eyes started to flutter open, the last traces of his dream clearing as his eye sight adjusted to the light. He smiled up at her longing to stoke her long ...blonde hair? Asha! Confusion and pain marred his vison for a minute. He was getting used to this routine; everynight he lived in his dreams with Max but woke up with Asha. Asha, she was a lovely girl but was never going to compare with his Max, to be good enough for him,for Eyes Only. Logan was pulled from his musing as his realised that she had left the bed and was dressing hurredly.What had he done this time?Why were women always running off? If he hadn't been so sure of his own self-importance it may have been quite worring.As it was he was the great Eyes Only and he knew they would be back.  
  
As soon as Asha had left Logan left the bed slipping into some clothes and then into his exoskeleton. He walked to the computer acompanied by the usual whirring and buzzing. Slowly he lowered himself into his computer seat and started up his pride and joy. His large computer system sprang to life and Logan was soon scanning for information that could help Max or could more importantly give him some new Eyes Only misson to work on. 


End file.
